hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Death of Simons sisters
In November 2012 two of the Simons family (parents Steve Simons and Josie Evie Waytie) died within days of eachother. Their two siblings were also seriously injured. Lucy Simons Lucy Simons went to the home of Amanda O'Brian on November 17th 2012. A tape was given to the police by Nameless O'Brian at the scene. Later a small scene from the clip was accidently released to the public and later removed. The tape showed a struggle between Amanda O'Brian and Lucy Simons over Rabiah Nadira O'Brian (Amanda O'Brians half sister). This lead to Lucy Simons death. It was originally assumed that Amanda had murdered Lucy Simons. She was arrest on suspicion of murder but later released and the police said that it had been a "tragic accident". Some people have said that they were disgusted that Amanda had been released. Some believe that the tape shows Amanda "pushing her to her death", whereas others have agreed that it was a "tragic accident". Sabrina Simons Sabrina Simons went to the house of Amanda O'Brian days after her sister (Lucy Simons) death. Nobody is sure of the reasons that Sabrina visited. However there was a struggle between the girls, and eventually this lead to Sabrina having to be taken to hospital as an emergency. She was later told that she had broken her spine and would need to use a specialist wheelchair that would hold her in a sitting position. Sally Simons Sally Simons visited Amanda O'Brian at her home the following day of Sabrina Simons injury, again for unknown reasons. Amandas father, Nameless O'Brian, said that once again he heard "some kind of fight" and rushed downstairs. He originally assumed that Sally was dead and said that Amanda thought the same thing. When the doctors arrived it was confirmed that she was alive. She was taken to hospital and is currently in a coma. Elizabeth Simons Elizabeth Simons went to the house of Amanda O'Brian on November 22nd 2012, again days after her sisters before her. There was once again a fight. This time Amanda had been in the house alone. Elizabeths best friend, fellow actress Kirsten Wheeto, then told her mum that Elizabeth had dissapeared when they were playing together. The police were called the O'Brian house, concerned due to the previous death and injuries. When they arrived they said that it was the worst of all the scenes yet. Amanda O'Brian was asleep next to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth was confirmed as dead at the time. They originaly kept the name a secret but it was later revealed. Amanda was arrested but later released on bail (payed by Nameless O'Brian). She is on house arrest and is still suspected of two murders. Amanda O'Brian After the attack, celebrity Amanda O'Brian was taken to court. She was then decided to be not guilty of any crime. She was then found, later on, to be guilty of assaulting a police officer. She did community service (generally cleaning) for 2 weeks and was not to leave The Fame, her home. During the time after the Simons sisters died, Amanda O'Brian lost many fans. Many companies refused to advertise with her, take photo shoots, or associate with her in any way. On December 5th 2012, Amanda issued a live apology on Music News. After this there was instant support from her fans and companies saying that they would work with Amanda, saying that she was "brave to apologise considering she was innocent".